The new host club member
by Alejandroburromuerto
Summary: When celebrity Tara Namazuki comes to town, the host club is desperate to get her to stay. But can they get her to fall in love. Introduction to OC. Rated T for swearing, nothing sexual no extreme violence. Humor.
"Kyoya Sennnnnpaaaiiii... It's the day, it's the day, it's the day! Kyoya, come on wake up."

"Tamaki, I don't know why today is the day, and I don't give a shit. I am trying to sleep, so get the fuck out of here." Kyoya spoke with a tone that screams, dont mess with me.

"Oh...O...O...Okay. see you later, Kyoya."

* * *

"Morinozuka, Hanozuka, wake up... TODAY'S THE DAY!"

"Shhhhhhhh. Hani's sleeping. Remember last time..."

"J...Just come early today."

* * *

"Haruhi... wake up..."

"AH! SENPAI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE, YOU CREEP!?"

"I..I was just coming to remind you that today's the day."

"The day for what!?"

"Tara Namazaki is coming!"

"Who?"

"The most popular female metal star, fighter, and academic prodigy ever! All in a tiny blond blue eyed adorable little package...Er, not you adorable, but..."

"Shut up. I know who she is, Senpai. Why is she coming here in the first place?"

"She's checking out Our an. She might transfer into class 1a. She may be famous but she's 15."

"Why should I care?"

"We should give the utmost care to all host club guests."

"So?"

"She's been a commoner for most of her life, so she's not snob, as you would put it. Also, I am not a snob."

"I am in. Also, do you even know what snob means?"

* * *

"Okay, host club meeting. We have to get Tara to love it here. Who's with me?"

(Hikaru and Maori snoring. They were dragged here while still asleep.)

"No offense Tamaki, but I think you are the only one who cares about this Tara girl."

"I object. She could bring in more customers, she's incredibly popular. She is also appealing to homosexual women and single guys, a market which we haven't looked into. She could also be a musical guest."

"I agree, Haru-chan, she seems sweet and nice. She also is a tough fighter like me."

"I hear she's as cold and calculating as Kyoya."

"See Haruhi, 4-1.."

(Powerful motor)

Heeheeheeheehee! (Renge)

"Guys, it's 5-1. Not only is Tara a resource for the host club, she's freaking awesome. Can you recognize who I am?

(Silence)

"I'm Tara in her martial arts outfit. I also have her swimsuit, school clothes, dresses, wrestling outfit, and music video outfits. Tara is amazing, popular, and all you need to do is make her fall in love with one host club member and she will stay here. Later."

(Powerful motor)

"What is she talking about?"

"Actually, she makes a valid point. If we get Tara to fall in love with one of the host club members and she'll stay and make money for the host club."

"Guys."

"What, Tamaki?"

"She's coming in 5 minutes."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Welcome to the host club, young maiden, how may we assist you?"

"Hello, I'm guessing this is music room #3."

"Correct. You must be Tara Namazaki."

"Hi. Are you guys fans of my work?"

"Yes, I really like your songs."

"Thank you ma'am."

Astonished that someone who she just met figured out she was a girl, she sat down and stayed silent.

At this point, Tamaki and Kyoya were being incredibly flirtatious with Tara. Tamaki's face was inches away from Tara's.

"Yes, we love your work. But we love your beauty even more, inside and out..."

"Er, thanks." Tara pushed passed Tamaki a bit to escape the awkward and to be honest, a little annoying position."

"Ms. Namazaki, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, you are an Ootori boy, aren't you?"

"Correct, you recognize me?"

"Yes I did. We have a business agreement. I've admired your work for a while now."

Kyoya hinted at the sarcasm in her voice.

"And I you."

Tara hinted at the sarcasm in his voice too.

"Thank you for advancing the medical research field so greatly."

They exchanged bows and forced smiles.

"You must be Morinozuka."

She held out her hand to Mori, unsurprised when she flipped her. She landed on her feet with heels, unharmed, but pretty sure Mori saw her underwear through her dress.

"Morinozuka!" Tamaki shouted.

Tara, unharmed, grabbed Haninozuka who also jumped in for the kill, at Morinozuka and threw the 50 pound weight from her purse, (yes, she has a lot in her purse) and threw it on the 2 of them, KO'ing them both.

"Winner, Tara Namazaki. She used unconventional methods but she won nonetheless."

"Hey thanks, I think I should probably go."

"No wait, you, uh... broke something!"

"Actually, I made sure I wouldn't break anything while fighting."

"Crap, of course you did. Well, you're free to go."

"No wait!"

"What?"

"You didn't meet the twins yet."

"Huh?"

All gaze shifted to the 2 brothers paralyzed in fear, hugging each other tightly.

"Hello. I'm Tara." Tara walks over and sticks her hand out to Kaoru.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I just trained with the Nozuka's for awhile. We fight anytime we see each other."

"Oh. Well, hello. I'm Kaoru. This is my twin brother Hikaru."

"Hello Hikaru."

"Hi, Ms. Namazaki.

"Well, I should probably go, thank you everybody. I hope to talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Well, that was an endorsement we've lost. What now, Kyoya?"

"We might not have lost it for sure..."

* * *

6 months later:

"The class 2a list came out."

"What?"

"Kyoya, you were right, Tara did want to stay here, and you'll never guess why."

"She likes Kaoru."

"Damn, you take the fun out of everything."

"Look at this note, Kyoya Senpai."

Dear Kaoru,

Hey. I have decided to stay at Ouran. I just wanted you to know I am so excited to be I the same class with you and be a member of the host club. TTYL,

Tara Namazaki.

"Well, this should be the start of something beautiful."

* * *

Epilogue:

"Alright, let's play the which one is Hikaru-Kun game."

"The rules are simple, all you have to do is guess which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"This just seems dumb."

"If you want to get any affection, you have to guess right."

"And with reasoning, so no random guessing."

"Simple, the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru."

"Why?"

"You're voices are different."

The twins looked dumbfounded as Kyoya watched in the distance.

"Oh yes, this will be the start of something beautiful."

* * *

Hey guys. Just did this story to introduce an OC. There will be twincest, so no TaraxKaoru. Don't like don't care. There will only be light TaraxKaoru and mostly will be one sided. I will write more stories with Tara, so stick around. Also, on April 15th, one shot fanfiction contest starts. Comment if interested. Bye!


End file.
